


Father

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Mismatched Family [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which North proves himself worthy of Jack calling him a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Nicholas St. North wasn’t always the Santa Claus Jack had heard about from the other Spirits. Once, in a life long past, Nicholas St. North was the Prince of Bandits. Brave and cunning, he could steal anything he wanted. He was powerful, his name known all across the land.

His mighty horse, Petrov, and his allies followed him anywhere. Nothing was too much for them, nothing was out of their reach.

That didn't change when he met the great Ombric Shalazar, Last survivor of Atlantis, and a wizard beyond compare. He was still brave, and courageous, still invincible. As clever as always, he joined Ombric and became his apprentice, mastering the art of magic to defeat the Nightmare King and bring Wonder to the children.

It was the same North who introduced Jack to a world where he didn't have to be alone, even when the others (well, Bunny, really) were reluctant. 

North hadn't always been there. He too had turned his back on Jack on Easter, had left him abandoned through 300 years of isolation. He still made mistakes where it concerned him.

But North had asked -begged- for his forgiveness. He had shown Jack that the boy was worthy of being loved and cherished, of being treated like family. He had opened a door no one ever considered opening for him. North was the first to believe in him, to apologize, to seek out and to welcome him - even if Jack didn't always get it. North stood by his side, protecting him.

He was the first Guardian, the first person, to lead Jack on the road to believing in himself.

In this life, he was the only person Jack could ever call Father.


End file.
